


Emerald Eyes and Cruel Smiles

by orphan_account



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of sending Hagrid to get Harry, Dumbledore and Snape bring it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at his desk across from Severus Snape, "Minerva said that she has been trouble getting Harry his letter, when she checked his letter there was no address. I think it might be best to deliver his letter myself. I would be most appreciative if you would come with me."

Severus glared at the Headmaster, "Why don't you just ask Minerva to go? I'm sure she'll be delighted to see James Potter's spawn."

Dumbledore frowned at Severus, "I think it will be good for you to meet Harry outside of a classroom setting."

Severus scowled, "Fine I will come." Dumbledore beamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two wizards popped into existence in an alley two streets away from Number 4 Privet Drive. They walked down the streets, their clothes Transfigured into muggle business suits. 

Number 4 Privet Drive was a very normal looking house, with a normal looking yard, with a normal looking family. The two wizards walked up to the house, the younger of the two looking distinctly uncomfortable. 

Severus rapped his knuckles on the door sharply. A young boy, who appeared to be wearing a glamour, opened it. The boy held up a finger and shut the door in their face. "Who was at the door Dudley?"

A small voice answered, "It was just someone selling something sir." The man grunted and lost interest quickly. 

The boy snuck out of the room to get his mother. The men outside shared a confused glance.

Petunia came out with her son the next time the door opened, and held up a finger to her lips. She shut the door quietly and led them to a park. Once they were in a secluded area she stopped, "I apologize for the hassle but if Vernon saw either of you he would have taken it out on my children." 

Severus looked around wondering how he could've missed another child. Petunia must have seen his look because she said, "Dudley, Harry, and her." She laid her hands briefly on her stomach. His eyes widened in surprise.

She smiled briefly before turning serious. "You won't find Harry anywhere near here unless he absolutely has to. He stays in London most of the time with one of my cousins. 

Albus gave her a sharp look, "I didn't know you had any family left."

She gave a small smile, "I was rather surprised to learn my mothers maiden name was Holmes."

Severus' head snapped up, "Did you say Holmes?"

Petunia gave him a startled look, "Which one do you know?"

Severus' mouth twisted in a way that meant he was distinctly uncomfortable; then he smirked. "I know both Mycroft and Sherlock. You most certainly won't get a Gryffindor Albus."

Petunia smirked, He was always more snake than lion." Her smirk fell away, "I feel it is only fair to warn you that Harry is a very special person. Harry has gifts, though he doesn't see most of them that way. The biggest gift of his is his ability to look at someone and see their whole lives, from both his point if view and yours. He hears, see's, smells, feel's, taste's, and thinks everything you do. Then he looks back and see's it as though he was there with you. Harry would never reveal anything he's seen to anyone else without permission unless he felt it was absolutely necessary. 

"The second of his gifts is what I believe he called being a metamorphmagus. He can change his appearance at will. 

"The third gift is he can talk to snakes. He can communicate with other animals but it is not as clear.

"His fourth gift happens to be he can turn into any animal he wants. He has only mastered four forms so far. 

"Fifth he has a natural shield surrounding his mind, and he also has hyperthymestic syndrome also known as highly superior autobiographical memory. Not only does he remember everyone else's lives he remembers his own very clearly. 

"Harry also has rather good instincts, if he tells you that it's his instinct it's correct 99.9% of the time. I tell you these things because Harry is very good at hiding them and I think it's something you will need to know in the future." 

Albus and Severus were staring wide-eyed at the woman. They'd never heard of such a vast array of gifts. They were still trying to absorb this when Severus noticed Petunia biting her lip in a nervous gesture. He frowned, "Is there something you would like to ask us?" 

Petunia nodded, "I wanted to ask if you could check Dudley for magical blocks. It's just, when he was a baby he used to have different hair everyday. It stopped one night after one of Vernon's colleagues came for dinner, his name was Cornelius, Cornelius Fudge." 

Stunned, Albus nodded and pulled out his wand. He performed a few spells before nodding gravely. "Dudley is indeed magical and a metamorphmagus to boot. Would you like for me to check you for blocks as well?" Petunia's eyes widened but she nodded quickly. Albus performed the spells again, "There is a block on you and it is hindering your pregnancy. We must get you to Poppy and quickly." 

Severus took Petunia's arm as Albus took Dudley's and Apparated away. They arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and hurried quickly to the Hospital Wing. Albus went to get Poppy Pomfrey, the Medi-Witch of Hogwarts, while Severus got them settled on a bed. Poppy came out with a worried expression on her face and preformed a more in-depth spell on Petunia before telling Severus what potions she would need. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus hurried off too his lab, grabbing the necessary potions before hurrying back. When he got back to the Hospital Wing Poppy was leaning over Petunia, murmuring spells under her breath. She held her hand out and Severus handed her the potions in the correct order before stepping back. Poppy worked for well over ten minutes on Petunia before tending to Dudley. Petunia waved them over to her bed. "There is one more thing I think you should know, Harry is more different than you think."

Albus frowned, "What do you mean?"

Petunia opened her mouth to answer when a voice from behind them made the two men whirl around, "She means that I'm not quite human and I'm definitely not eleven. At least not in anything but the number of years I've been alive."

Severus' eyes widened at the young man in front of them. He was beautiful; he had long wavy black hair and vivid green eyes; he was a long and lean line of grace. The man was wearing a sterling grey suit, with a matching waistcoat, a navy blue silk shirt, a sterling grey tie streaked through with navy blue, and a pair of Eton Lace-up in Black Leather men's leather lace-ups from Yves Saint Laurent.

Albus pulled out his wand pointing it at the stranger. "You cannot be Harry Potter."

The man smirked, but held his hands up in the universal sign of placation. "I can prove I'm Harry Potter if you want." Albus nodded but didn't take his eyes off of the man. 

Harry held up his hand, "I, Hadrian James Potter, do swear on my life and magic that I am the only son of Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter." Harry put his hand back down when his magic settled, then very deliberately murmured a spell that levitated the lamp on the table next to him. "Does that satisfy you? Because I assure you that Veritrisirum won't work on me." 

Albus lowered his wand, "How is this possible?"

Harry conjured up a few comfy chairs, "You'll want to sit down for this. Not long after he left school James Potter was bitten by a vampire, and soon after that he changed my mother. Yes I know, vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children but what is not commonly known is that when a woman has the gene of a vampire (meaning a vampire and a mortal sleep together and have a child they create a half vampire who has a child with a mortal and so on and so forth) that they have the ability to change their shape, meaning they can have a child. So I'm pretty much one quarter mortal and the rest vampire. I grew very fast, I was full grown a 3 and 1/2 years old. The reason you didn't notice is because I could already change shape and size by one and a half. It was easy enough to do."

The occupants of the room were staring at him, stunned. "Now I know what you're thinking, or at least what you should be thinking, if James and Lily were vampires then why aren't they alive. Simple, Peter burned their frozen bodies(the killing curse freezes any vampire it's cast on for over five minutes.) and used a Transfiguration spell mixed with a preservation charm. Now the second thing that should be on your mind but isn't because it was wiped from you, is what the hell happened to my sister. And yes Albus I do know how powerful you are, I also know how broken your mind is. Don't give me that look, I'm not judging you. Christ if anyone went through that they'd be broken. Honestly man you were just a boy, you weren't ready for that sort of responsibility. 

"There is one thing you must absolutely know is that it was not you. It was Gellert, I know because I see it, not only through you but all three of you and my own perspective. I promise you my good man, YOU ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE!" The most revered man in their world broke down. Great heaving sobs ripped their way from his body and tears streamed down his face. 

Harry caught the man as his knees gave way. He led the distraught Headmaster to a bed and gently laid him down. Madam Pomfrey appeared at his side with a sleeping draught, helping him administer it. Harry soothed the fragile man until he fell asleep, petting his hair as if he was a child needing the comfort of their mother. 

He stood quietly, tucking the blankets around the man's shoulders before stepping away. Harry went over to his aunts bed and gave her a peck on the cheek, before walking away. He thanked the Medi-witch quietly, giving her a small smile

He turned toward the silent man, who stood at the end of the hospital, and motioned for the professor to follow him out.

They walked in silence, Harry leading them outside. He took a pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth lighting it with his fingertips. He held the pack out to the professor, who took one. Harry lit the other man's before taking a drag. 

Harry let out a low moan as the nicotine chugged through his blood. "I trust that what was said in the Infirmary will not be discussed." Snape nodded, "Good."  


	2. Chapter 2

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when Harry's phone chirped. He pulled it out frowning when he saw who it was, "Mycroft? What's wrong?"

Harry could hear Mycroft's panic in his voice. "It's Magnussen, he's gone after Hermione's parents. They're dead. Irene, John, Sebastian, and Greg were with them. It's bad Harry, they're in the hospital and in surgery. You need to get here."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, "I'll be there as soon as possible. Stay calm and don't let anyone go after Magnussen I'll take care of it." Harry hung up and grabbed the man next to him around the waist before being whisked away by what appeared to be a small tornado. They appeared in an alleyway behind the hospital, going in the back entrance and through the hospital. Harry led them expertly through the halls and to the waiting room. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found the members of their group not in surgery pacing the waiting room in turns. When he was spotted Hermione flew into his arms sobbing. Harry held her tightly murmuring soothing nonsense until she calmed. "Don't worry dearest, I will take him down." She sniffled at him and gave him a weak smile. 

He stepped back and pulled the professor to the side. "Would you mind watching them? I don't want them to do something foolish."

The professor frowned, "Where are you going?"

Harry gave a rakish grin, To do something foolish." He was swept away into the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he reappeared Harry was standing in front of a man. The man shot at him twice in the chest. They bounced harmlessly away from him, hitting the wall. The man looked at him fear in his eyes and Harry let a cruel smile tilt his lips. "You shouldn't have touched what's mine Charles. You should know that the people you killed are my cousin's parents. Oh yes, you've just killed part of my family and hurt another part of it. That was very stupid. Now you won't have a swift death, it will be excruciating." 

Harry grabbed the man and pushed him into a chair and transfigured a pillow into some ropes. He tied him tightly to the chair, then stepped back, observing his handy-work. He was watching the man squirm when a bullet whizzed past his ear. Harry leaned away from the bullet, spinning around to knock the gun out of the woman's hand. She was staring wide-eyed at him, clearly scared he would kill her now that she'd tried to kill him. Harry contemplated that before going over the data that had passed across the part of his brain that stored the information about her. He tilted his head to the side, "I'm not going to kill you, so long as you don't try to kill me." He gave her a friendly grin before turning back to his prey, "You know, I know your greatest fear Charles, fear of burning alive. How ordinary of you." Magnussen scowled at him, but his cheeks pinked and he didn't quite meet Harry's eyes. Harry smirked, "Perhaps we could help you out with your fear. They say the best way to get rid of a fear is to face it." He smirked again, this one was colder; more cruel. The man across from him looked terrified, and Harry sighed before snapping his fingers. The chair went up in flames and the man started to scream. Harry silenced him with an absent wave of his hand, pulling out his phone he sent a quick text.

Harry turned back to the woman, Mary, and held out his hand. She took it hesitantly, "Hold on tight." He told her, "This is going to feel like being in the eye of a tornado, which we are so take a deep breath. Ready? Good." They were enveloped in a tornado, gone in a blink of an eye, and a moment later they reappeared in an alleyway behind the hospital. Harry led them through the hospital, taking the same path he had before to his familys' room. He stepped in, his tall frame obscuring Mary's, and saw that they were all sitting up in bed. He rolled his eyes, "Honestly people, you were just stabbed and/or shot and you're sitting up, irresponsible the lot of you." His tone was more fond than stern and he found them chuckling at him. He rolled his eyes again, "This is Mary," he gestured over his shoulder as he stepped forward, "She just tried to kill me." He told them cheerfully, she stepped in after him warily, using his body as a shield from the array of people in the room. "Don't worry Mary, they won't hurt you. If you were going to die I would've left you in the fire." The occupants of the room raised an eyebrow almost in sync. "Charles Magnussen will no longer be a problem, to anyone." Harry had barely got the words out when he got an armful of 'Mione.

He hugged her for a moment before she pulled back, "Thank you." Harry gave her a small smile, a genuinely real smile. She let him go to plop down in a chair, Harry followed her lead and pulled out a chair for Mary.

When he was sitting Harry peered closely at the people in the room, his eyes narrowed in thought, "You guys really should be resting." When they pouted at him he said, "It will get you out of here faster." He told them cajolingly, John gave him a mournful look, which made him sigh. "Fine you can have tea first, but then you need rest." He got blinding smiles for his trouble and sighed again. He gave the room another once over and noticed the man in the shadows by Irene's bed. The professor was frowning at them, trying to figure out how they all fit together without killing each other. Harry smirked, "It's because of John, Greg, Molly, Sebastian, and me shooting Sherlock and Jim in the foot." The man started when he spoke, obviously not expecting to be spoken to.

He frowned again, "Why did you shoot them in their feet?"

Both Sherlock and Jim pointedly looked away while Harry smirked, "They were being stupid and neither of them would admit it so I made them."

The man gave him an annoyed look, "So you shot them?"

Harry snorted, "Well Sherlock was going to jump off a building and Jim was going to shoot himself so I shot them both in the foot, had John bind their wounds and locked them in a room until they stopped trying to outwit each other and started to conspire against me." Severus stared at him, his face completely blank for thirty seconds before he started to laugh. Harry couldn't help but join in, and soon the whole room was giggling uncontrollably. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over, talking for hours. They had decided that when they were released from the hospital that Greg would go with Mycroft, John would go with Sherlock, Sebastian would go with Jim, and Irene would go with Molly. Mary and Hermione had decided to come with him to bring Severus back to Hogwarts while the others went to go pace at 221B Baker Street until visiting hours were open. Harry led the others through the hospital to the same alley he had led them to before. He grabbed the others hands hand gave a small warning before whisking them away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared in the Entrance Hall, startled to find others already there. Harry had dropped into a defensive crouch before he recognised the family in front of him. When he did he straightened with a grin, "You didn't say you were coming to town Bells, I would've been here to greet you." His voice held no malice, just a certain fondness.

One of the women in their family stepped forward, grinning. "I wanted it to be a surprised, after all there are only so many chances I get to surprise you."

Harry grinned back and opened his arms, "Going to give your big brother a hug?" She stepped forward, laughing, but accepted the hug.

They parted after a minute and Bella turned to smile at Hermione, "Hello cousin." She gave a mischievous smile over Hermione's shoulder at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes but gave her a smirk, he heard Severus gasp. It was obvious he hadn't expected Bella to turn out to be his sister and definitely hadn't expected them to have a cousin. When Bella released 'Mione she turned to Severus, "Let me explain. James Potter had a brother who was kidnapped before he came to Hogwarts. The people who kidnapped him erased his memories before leaving him in Volterra when he was 11. He was found by the Egyptian coven, who changed him when he was 21. He left the Egyptian coven to travel the world soon after and met my mother. They fell in love the first time they touched, they were mates. A month after my conception I was born and my mother was changed. A year later Voldemort kidnapped my mother and myself, told my father we were dead, then told my mother the same. Being separated from your mate is very traumatic for anyone, let alone when a newborn vampire who had a child to raise. It breaks the mind, my mother is under the Imperius Curse, sitting in Azkaban for crimes she didn't commit, and slowly but surely driving herself man."

The Professor paled, "Who, exactly is your mother?" He cringed, almost knowing the answer before it was spoken.

"Bellatrix Black."


End file.
